


Ruhe

by liz_mo



Category: Perry Rhodan - Various Authors
Genre: Canon - German, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt, von ermigoa: Auszeit: zwei Staatsoberhäupter nehmen sich ein paar Stunden frei vom Regierungsgeschäft. (Zu der Zeit, als Atlan Imperator war.)<br/>Promptwort: Sex im Wasser</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruhe

  
Mondlicht spiegelte sich silbern im ruhigen Ozean.  
Perry stand nackt im hüfthohen Wasser und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel, der bis zum Horziont reichte.

In einer Nacht wie dieser, auf einem Planeten, wirkten die Sterne näher, wärmer, als im All.

Perry lächelte melancholisch.  
Er war nicht auf der Erde und doch ...

 "Wer von uns ist nun der kleine Träumer?" murmelte Atlan neben seinem Ohr, während er seine Arme fest um Perry legte.

Perry ließ seinen Kopf auf Atlan's Schulter fallen.  
 Atlan's Haare glitzerten silbern im Licht der Sterne.  
 Einen Moment schien es Perry, als wären sie beide die einzigen Wesen im Universum.


End file.
